It's About Family
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A meeting causes concerns with the makeup of the BAU team. Contains POV from the entire team. Cowritten by JenRar and Harleyzgirl. We don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am so pleased and proud to be working with two dear friends, JenRar and Harleyzgirl, on this team saga. I love writing full team dialogue; I hope you enjoy the prologue! Kricket

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"Hey, Hotch," Prentiss said, giving the ever stoic leader a confused look. "What's going on?"

It was a good question to ask. All six of her colleagues were sitting around the large meeting table, looking irritated and tired. One of the longest and most brutal cases the BAU ever worked had finished very early this morning.

After arriving back from Huntsville, Alabama at six a.m., the entire team had been looking forward to somewhat of a respite. It was standard protocol to have the next two days off once they'd arrived home. After only two hours, they were called back to the meeting room by an urgent text from Hotch.

"I was called into the office by Strauss after the plane landed," Hotch began, looking around the table at the weary faces of his team. "She requested a meeting with the entire team."

"Today?" Morgan was absolutely incredulous. "Damn it, Hotch; we just got back! This is not-"

Garcia leaned over towards Morgan's chair, placed her hand on his knee, and whispered something that caused the supervisory special agent to become quiet. He continued to scowl, but he stifled any further comment.

"Ah, Hotch?" Reid began, swallowing slowly. "Why did Chief Strauss request the presence of our entire unmitigated team?"

"I believe I can answer that best," Section Chief Erin Strauss said, walking into the room.

Looking very cool and crisp in a tan linen suit with a starched white shirt underneath, she stood at the end of the table, opposite Hotch. She glanced at everyone, taking note of the impatience on their faces, then poured herself a glass of water. She started to take a sip when Agent Rossi spoke.

"Erin, you dragged us all here after no sleep," Rossi said, narrowing his right eye at her. "You could at least have the decency to speed things up."

Paying Rossi no regard, she finished her sip. She placed her glass down on a coaster and looked out over the group, ending with Hotch. "I have been informed that an evaluation needs to be performed immediately on the BAU team. There have been some allegations and complaints about how this team operates."

Hotch's brow furrowed. "I have not been made aware of any complaints."

Chief Strauss nearly smiled. Her eyes showed snarky satisfaction. "No, these are internal complaints. IAU has been notified, but I felt it was necessary to get to the root cause of this."

"I suppose you mean Hotch," Rossi began, nearly growling at the section chief. "We have been down this route before and found it to be completely unsubstantiated."

"Oh, no, Agent Rossi," she said, narrowing her eyes in mock concern. "This is much bigger than that."

A chill ran down Hotch's back before he asked the next question. "What is the issue?"

"Actually, it is more of a _question_ that myself and the entire upper structure of the FBI is asking." She looked over the entire group again, one by one, then reached for her water glass. "Should this BAU team remain solvent?"

She watched the shock fall over each member of the team as she took another sip of refreshing water, smiling inwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It has been my pleasure to work with Kricket once again and to have the opportunity to get to know and write with JenRar. I hope you enjoy our collaboration as much as we enjoyed writing it. Harlie (aka Harleyzgrl)

**Chapter 2- Supervisory Special Agent and Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner's POV**

_That bitch!_

Wait, no, I can't respond like that, regardless of how true and accurate the word choice may be to describe Chief Erin Strauss. Once again, she's come after my team. Although she denies it, I know. I _know_, in my heart, it has to do with me. Agent Cooper thought we'd walked away relatively unscathed when we received what amounted to a wrist slap for our blatant defiance of Erin. I knew then, and it's being confirmed before my very eyes, she had bigger plans.

Chief Strauss will rip my team apart in the same way Foyet tried and partially succeeded at tearing my family away from me. She obviously hasn't been paying attention. Stoic and responsible is who Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner used to be. That man died with Haley. I may continue the façade, but I'm a no holds barred fighter now. I won't lie down and play the patient and obedient lap dog while she steals away my bone.

People who have known me for years know I wasn't always that way, either. I used to laugh and joke. Hell, if Haley were still alive, she'd tell you what a prankster I was. Sean, my brother, he could tell you although my parents saw me as their golden child, he wasn't responsible for a good percentage of the hell that was raised in our home as children. I may not have been your typical hellion, but I could hold my liquor and my own in a fight.

Watching Erin now as she drops her time bomb on the members of my team, I can feel the anger, hatred, and rage I have spent the last several months working to contain, since the fiasco with Foyet, breaking loose of the dam I'd built. Jack is safe with his Aunt Jessica, and for that I am thankful to God, but my BAU family is under attack. I simply cannot stand by and let this bloodbath happen anymore than I could let Foyet live.

Right there is why I need my team. She can't take them from me. I need them in order to help me remain the man everyone believes me to be, regardless of how far from the truth in reality it may be now. At one time, I was stoic. I was responsible. I was the FBI poster child. I was a husband! Now, Chief Bitch _dares_ to gather my team in a conference room and threaten to take them from me. She _dares_ to taunt me. To dangle the viability of our existence before me, just out of reach.

It's time for a one-on-one. I hear myself utter the request, "Chief Strauss I wish to speak to you privately," and see the heads of all the members of my team lift in shock. The monster within me must be closer to the surface than I thought.

"Agent Hotchner, I have every intention of speaking with you. I wish to speak to the other members of your team first."

"That may have been your intent, ma'am, however, I am requesting to meet with you first. We can meet again if you deem it necessary, once you've completed your interviews."

I clearly see Rossi shaking his head ever so subtly at me. I shoot him a clear message, 'This is my fight.' He obviously disagrees. He has his ways of dealing with Erin, but I'll use mine.

"As you wish, Agent Hotchner. Agent Branksten from IAU will also be joining us."

The little man who scampered to his feet in his rush to be between myself and Erin's retreating frame was almost comical in its absurdity. I wasn't going to kill Chief Strauss in order to protect my BAU family. Even if I were, Agent Branksten would never reach his firearm in time.

Upon entering Erin's office, she indicated the chair across from her desk for me to sit in. An odd euphoria had begun to spread within me with the first defiance on that case with Sam. Although it had been several weeks, I find it's only become more addictive. I chose to feed it now as I remained on my feet facing her.

"Agent Hotchner, do you care to explain yourself and that display back there in the conference room?"

"With all due respect, Chief Strauss, you don't know what you're doing."

The shot was direct and effective. I could already see telltale signs I was getting to her. She might be our section chief, but a profiler she is not.

"I won't tolerate your insolence, Agent Hotchner."

"And I'm no longer willing to tolerate your threats to my team every time you wish to strike out at me. Who made the first complaint to IAU?"

Agent Branksten shifted in his seat and kept his gaze focused exclusively on Erin. As I'd thought, this was her one-handed bitch hunt.

"The origin of the complaints is not relevant to the outcome of this investigation."

"Perhaps, Chief Strauss, but you need to be very aware of something before you decide to dismantle my team. We are who we are, and we work because we are together. Pull one of us away, and you tumble the tower. We're the foundation stone to one another. We are a team. We are a unit. We are _family_. What makes me Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief to the BAU, are those people sitting in that conference room. Go ahead and conduct your inquisition. Be aware, though, I won't let you take my unit without a fight."

I was stoic, I was responsible as expected, but the FBI lap dog was gone. I think she realized she had just faced a rabid bulldog as I turned on my heels and exited her office without allowing her the opportunity to say anything more. I had pieces of the dossier I'd been compiling to pull together and Agent Branksten's superior to visit. Erin could play her little game. She had no chance of emerging victorious.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It was a pleasure to write Morgan's POV. Hope you all enjoy! Krick

**Chapter 3 - Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan's POV**

_What a bitch._

It is rare when I insult a woman; it goes against the grain of everything I believe in. I was born to be a gentleman, raised by my dad and momma to treat women with courtesy and the utmost respect.

I'm not going to lie; I love women, in every sort of way. Oh, hell, yes. All sorts of women. Tall, short, thin, curvy, they're fantastic to me. I always have, I always will. They know it, too; my reputation proceeds me. In general, women love me, too. I see them as something to be cherished and cared for. The people closest to me are women. Even my best friend is a woman.

My immediate family are women: my mother and my two sisters. My father died when I was ten-years-old; he left a strong, long lasting impression on my life. He was a hero, a very strong man. When he died, it devastated my mother. He was the love of her life, and she's still in love with him. Even after twenty-nine years, she's never remarried. To me, that is what love should be: immortal. I haven't found that yet. I've been looking a lot, and I've been close. I know someday I'll find it.

Becoming the man of the house at ten, I grew up quickly. I learned to protect at a young age. I learned to be strong. I was someone my younger sisters could come to if they needed me. Even my mother grew to rely on me. I was the rock. Instead of shrinking back, I flourished under great responsibility.

I was tough, sticking up for the underdog, for those weaker than me. I grew into that role, and took it with me all the way to the FBI.

There are negatives, I can't deny that. With my need to be strong, I held things back from my family. I didn't want them to have to share the pain I had. They had enough in their lives; they didn't need to take things I could handle. I ran into some trouble with the law, even hooking up with a local gang.

The worst happened to me at the age of thirteen. Someone I truly trusted broke the trust I had in him. I was scared, a very scared little boy. I didn't think I would ever get over that; in a lot of ways, I never did. There are very few people in this world that I truly trust.

But I trust my team.

They know my dirty secrets. They know who I am, where I come from, and they don't judge. They helped me when I needed it the most, raising me up and giving me strength when my own strength was gone. They took the scared little boy and gave me faith in myself again. They literally saved my life; I owe my life to them, over and over again.

They don't ask me to do that. They never would. They know, and they hate that I'm the first one to put my life on the line if they need me. They know I'm tough enough to kick a door down and kick the shit out of an UNSUB. They know I have very little fear for my life.

They also know I need to hold the hand of someone in danger, to tell a victim's family I found the remains of their loved one. I take personal responsibility if one of the team is injured; I don't want anyone hurt on my watch.

This job can make a person numb. We see so much death, hatred, and the worst bastards society can dish out. Sick and twisted shit that makes my skin crawl at times. It would be easy to stop seeing the humanity there. Hell, there've been times I wanted to do exactly that; stop giving a shit about the human race.

My team wouldn't allow it. They won't let me lose who I am. They accept every part of me. They see the tough guy and the tender guy. With them, I can be tough, because they allow me to _feel_. They see _me_.

I sat across from the bitch, waiting for her question. I knew what she was going to ask. In fact, I was looking forward to it. I was calm and quiet, although every inch of my exhausted body wanted to scream at her to leave us the fuck alone.

"Agent Morgan," she began in her tight-assed way. She looked down her long, skinny nose at me, pursing her thin lips. "You have had multiple opportunities to advance, and yet, you remain here. Tell me why you feel this team is so integral to your career?"

I began to smile. This woman simply didn't get it; my team is my family. They brought me through a time that was so tough, I didn't know if I'd survive. They're the source of my strength. Without them, I'm not the tough guy everyone thinks I am. I'm just a scared kid again.

"Ma'am, it's really quite simple," I said, standing up to leave. "They're not integral to my career; they're integral to my _life_. Without the BAU, there's no Agent Morgan."

I didn't bother to look back at her; she wasn't worth a second glance. I simply walked out of the office, continued to smile, and headed to sit with Hotch.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Season five, especially "100", is showing more strength in Reid than ever before. He's always been a fun, complex character. I hope you enjoy this POV. Kricket

**Chapter 4 - Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid's POV**

I'm really not that smart.

People assume because I have an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory, I am brilliantly smart. I have even been called a know-it-all in the past by many folks. They would be sadly mistaken.

I am not saying I'm stupid, far from that! There would be no doubt I have brilliance in me when it comes to mathmatics, schematics, spatial ability, and especially fostering relationships between inanimate things. I have an uncanny ability to pull out vague information and use it in a manner that is beneficial to the cases I work.

However, what I lack is the ability to foresee things with insight and a gut instinct others have ingrained in them.

I am what many people refer to as 'naive.' I really and truly hate admitting that.

In order to adapt to situations requiring the inborn ability to _fly by the seat of one's pants_, I borrow from my team. My team are my friends, who work on my growth by teaching me the gift of forethought, to _listen to my gut_ and _think outside the box._

Those last two comments come from Derek Morgan. He calls me 'Genius' all the time, but true genius comes from three levels: experience, time, and learning.

I have the third in spades, carrying more doctorates than most people will ever have in their lives. Guess where the rest of the team falls?

I'm twenty-seven-years-old. I've barely begun life. I feel like an infant among Rossi and Hotch, even Morgan sometimes. They have a world-weary quality I don't possess. I would even say Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan are wise. I yearn to be there someday, but I know I am nowhere close yet.

When I started in the FBI, I was a walking computer. I spat out facts at an alarming rate, wanting so badly to impress. I was around the best of the best, and I was nearly paralyzed with fear. I felt I didn't fit in. This was nothing new for me; I've been a social outcast nearly my entire life.

Too bright for my own good, I was moved up grade after grade, until I graduated at twelve. Picked on, bullied, and lacking social graces, I didn't stand a chance making real friends. Add to that a schizophrenic mother who forgot simple things such as eating or sleeping on a regular basis, and I was completely on my own.

Until the team found me.

Suddenly, I belonged. These were people who not only respected me for being a fount of knowledge, but for simply being Spencer. I was nicknamed Genius, of course, but also Kid, Spence, Boy Wonder, Reid, you name it, I was called it. It mattered more than anyone would know. You see, I'd never had a nickname before in my entire life. That was something you did for kids; I was never truly one of those.

Morgan and Garcia treat me like their little brother, never ceasing to keep me from becoming too serious and staid. Prentiss is a friend who would lay her life down for me. She almost succeeded, in more than one case. Rossi and Hotch are mentors I learn from daily, like my past mentor and dear friend, Jason Gideon.

Then, of course, there is JJ. She went on a _date_ with me and made me godfather to her son. Talk about changing from being alone to having a true and loving family!

As I watched Chief Strauss sit across from me, I saw her shift nervously. I always made her somewhat uncomfortable. She didn't know how to deal with someone with my brain power. She underestimated me the first time she spoke to me because of my age. That changed immediately with her next summons for me.

"Dr. Reid," she said, sitting back and crossing her legs at the knee.

I refrained from commenting that the action she'd just taken encouraged varicose veins in a woman her age. I didn't think she'd appreciate the information.

She continued, "My superiors feel your potential is limitless. Your intelligence, superior memory, and remarkable bravery at such a young age have made you an obvious candidate for advancement."

"Thank you, Chief Strauss," I said. "However, I feel it would be misleading to represent myself in those categories without saying I have more than adequate support from my team."

"Come now, Dr. Reid," she scoffed, uncrossing her soon-to-be blue-veined legs and leaning forward. "You have been held hostage, shot, kidnapped, more than once, I might add, yet you are stating your _team_ is what makes you brave?"

"Yes."

She stared at me like I'd grown an eye in the middle of my forehead, like the ancient beast, Cyclops. "We are ready to offer you a position much higher than what you are currently doing with the BAU. We are ready to advance your career, extend your tenure, making you one of the youngest, and richest, consultant agents in the FBI."

I shook my head. "That would be a colossal error in judgment."

"Why on earth would you say that?"

I was ready to tell her exactly why. I was even tempted to use small words, so she would clearly understand.

"You see, ma'am, I'm not ready to advance. I may be a genius, I may be intelligent and brave, but I'm not mature or wise. I will be, but not yet. I need my family around me in order to continue to grow and be the agent I know I can be someday. I can spout what you want me to say, but I'd rather use my knowledge the best way I can: serving my team."

I grinned and stood up. Normally, I would ask for permission to rise before my superior, but at that moment, I didn't feel like she _was_ my superior.

"So, I respectfully decline your offer."

"This is a massive mistake, Dr. Reid," she said, standing up and glaring at me.

I shook my head and shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so."

I shut the door behind me and went to join Morgan and Hotch down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I love JJ. I really liked her before Pen got shot, but when JJ shot Battle, I really loved her. She's a mother, certainly, but she's also a skilled Agent. I hope I did her justice! Jenny

**Chapter 5 – Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau's POV**

The _nerve_ of that woman!

I fumed as I walked to Erin Strauss' office, remembering why I had been summoned. When she stood in the conference room and mentioned to the team that we were being investigated, again, my heart had sunk. I felt sick to my stomach and incredibly sad at the thought of the team being disbanded. Then, when her eyes had skipped right over me as she looked around the room, my anger grew until it was simmering right below the surface.

Erin Strauss was no better than most of the press I dealt with on a near daily basis. In her eyes, I was nothing more than a pretty face the FBI used to handle the unpleasant task of dealing with the media. It didn't matter I was a first-rate shot when I had to use my weapon, nor did it matter I'd graduated Magna Cum Laude from Georgetown.

In the eyes of Erin Strauss and the like, my title of Supervisory Special Agent was purely perfunctory. More than once while on a case, a member of the media would brush me aside, asking to speak to someone actively involved with the case. At the beginning of my career with the BAU, statements like that would crack through the carefully constructed shield I held in place over my self-esteem. In the last several years, though, I've learned not only am I a true agent in the FBI, I am also a valid member of the team.

I became quick friends with members of the team when I transferred in to the BAU after joining the FBI. They are my family, just as much as Will and Henry. Spence is my little brother. I love to tease him, but I would do anything to put a smile on our little genius' face. I could not have picked a better godfather for my son. On the flipside, Derek is the quintessential older brother. I know he'll always be there for me if I need a defender.

Hotch is one of my role-models. He tries his hardest to be the very best parent he can be for his young son, especially since his ex-wife was killed. Hotch gives the job and his son everything he possibly can. He also never backs down when someone like Erin Strauss comes gunning for him.

David Rossi is in a class by himself. He is the reason I joined the FBI in the first place. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be where I am now, part of a wonderful relationship with the father of my beautiful little boy, and a member of an extended family within the FBI. Dave, like Hotch, is a pillar of strength for not only me, but for the rest of our team. I know he would go to the mat for any one of us, like any good family member would.

Finally, my girls. Penelope and Emily are my sisters in all but blood. When I am with the two of them, I can strip off all the extra hats I wear and just be Jennifer Jareau. They know all my secrets, my wishes, my fears. Pen makes my day with just a smile. She is the sunshine in an otherwise dark and dreary job. Emily is a tough, ferocious guard dog when she needs to be. Underneath her tough exterior is a sweet, caring, and wonderful woman. She hasn't been with the team quite as long as Pen and I have, but she was an easy fit within our friendship. If I didn't have my two girls, I'm not sure I could shoulder the responsibility my job demands.

Without all of my family, I knew I'd feel lost in a sea of hopelessness. There was no way I was letting some uptight bureaucrat take that away without a fight.

Realizing that, I squared my shoulders and entered Strauss' office.

"Hello, Agent Jareau. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the empty chair on the other side of her desk.

"Ma'am," I said politely, but with an air of disinterest in my tone.

"Your son," she gave a quick glance down at the file in front of her, "Henry, is almost a year and a half old, correct?"

I nodded slowly, unsure as to where she was headed with that line of questioning. "Yes, ma'am."

"You know, I am a mother, too. I missed so much of my children's younger years because of work. I wonder now if it was worth it."

It took a moment for the question to sink in, for me to really understand which direction she was actually going to take.

"I would imagine every parent has those thoughts from time to time."

"If Agent Hotchner's team is disbanded, you would be free to be a full-time mother. Is that something you have thought about? You would be able to stay at home and be a role model daily for your son. That's an important job. Certainly your family, your son and his father, are more important than Agent Hotchner and his team, correct?"

"All due respect, ma'am, but Agent Hotchner and the rest of the team are just as much my family as Henry and Will. Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia are Henry's godparents. Yes, raising my son is an important job, but my job, and the work of my team, is every bit as important. Without the team, I would not be as strong an agent, as strong a mother, as I am."

I'd had enough of the pompous look on the face of the woman across from me. I stood and smoothed out the wrinkles of my skirt before continuing.

"Without the team, you and your family would have a lot more to worry about. We do what others can't. We hunt down the worst of the worst to keep not only our families safe, but yours as well. Yes, there are days when our jobs are hell and I wish I was home with my son. Then I remember the face of Keri Derzmond when she was freed of her stalker, of our own Penelope Garcia when I killed the man who shot her, and of all the other victims and families we've helped over the years. It's those things that make me realize how special and needed our team is." I turned away to leave the office, then paused and turned back. "You may not like Agent Hotchner or the way he runs our team, but rest assured, ma'am, without Aaron Hotchner and his team, there would be a lot more evil running free."

Without another word, I turned and made my way out of the office, once again proud of who I was and the work I do.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It is with great honor I present Prentiss' POV. I love the strength, courage, and mystery behind Emily. She's one of a kind. Hope you enjoy. Kricket

**Chapter 6 – Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss' POV**

_What a bitch!_

I hate to say that, being a woman myself, but seriously, they _invented_ the word for Chief Strauss. After what happened with Foyet, you would think she finally would lay off Hotch and the rest of us. Haven't we been through enough this year? Obviously not, in that heinous bitch's opinion!

She wanted to make things tough. I can't help but shrug somewhat. It's no big deal for me, really. At work and in life, things have never been really easy for me. I expect a struggle in order to do my job, and maybe someday rise to the top.

I grew up around the world, the daughter of a diplomat. I hated the lack of friends and mind-numbing boredom of a new school every few months. I hated the extreme sense of structure I had to have. It was like living in a barracks, not a house. I was so strictly controlled in my teen years, I had to break loose.

To put it bluntly, I was a hellion who had her own run-ins with the devil. I didn't always win those battles, but sometimes I did. And I grew stronger because of my fights.

I've been through a lot in my life. It's been damn tough for me sometimes, yet I persevere. It's not without cost; not many people know who or what I really am.

There is one group that does, though. My team knows me. They know I'm a nerd, although I desperately try to hide it. They know I can't hold a relationship to save my life. They know I hate to get up early and like to stay up late. They know I like tea over coffee.

They know much more than that. They know_ me; _the real me not many people ever get to see. They know I have a driving need to fit in. They know I try too hard, talk too much, _feel _too much. And they accept me, just the way I am. I tried really hard for that, and I didn't have to. Although I was the new kid on the block, although they didn't ask for me, I am part of the team, I belonged.

I am part of the family.

That is what we really are. A group of people who live, breathe, love, and care for each other. We consist of an eclectic group. Hotch, who rarely smiles, but when he does, you see his heart in that simple gesture. Reid, who is boyish and brilliant at the same time, with courage and resilliance. Rossi, experience tethered by humility and humor. Garcia, warmth and sunshine when everything seems dark. JJ, a heart of gold who has our best interests in mind. Morgan, tough, but vulnerable and caring, too. Each one of them would lay their lives on the line for me, as I would for them.

I truly love them.

So as I sat across from the bitch that thinks she owns this team, I smiled. She tried once before to get me to turn my back on those I love. Once again, she can go to hell.

"Emily," she said, with a friendly smile of her own. "We speak yet again."

Funny, she must've misread my smile. Mine had most definitely not been friendly.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, wondering what evil thing she had up her sleeve. I knew this was not a cheerful chat, not that I would ever want to be her friend or be cheerful around her.

"I spoke with your mother," she began, putting her fingers together in a peak, and my stomach plummeted. "She feels this is in your best interest, and encouraged me to speak to you. We are ready to offer you a new position once more. Providing you can do a little-"

"With all due respect, ma'am," I interrupted her. "I am not my mother. I am thirty-eight years old and do not answer to her. I am my own woman." I stood, glaring at the gaping chief. "In fact, the only people I answer to are my team. My true family."

"Agent Prentiss," Chief Strauss said, narrowing her eyes at me. "You do realize this may be the end of your career in the FBI?"

"Why? I've defied you before and nothing happened besides getting my pride back." I grinned at her, watching her fume. "The end of my career? I highly doubt that."

I turned and left the room to go with my team. My family.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I love writing Penelope Garcia. Too often in fanfiction, she's written as almost too perky and irritating, a computer geek but an airhead. I think she's brilliant and funny, with a heart of gold. Of course, I'm a M/G shipper, so if you want some M/G love, check out my other stories. They aren't a couple in this one, but I still love her! Jenny

**Chapter 7 - FBI Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia's POV**

At first, I hadn't understood why I'd been called into the meeting. I mean, normally, I only sit in on the things if I'm needed directly for the upcoming case. So when I got the text from Hotch, I grabbed my laptop and hurried to the conference room, expecting to hear we had already been called for a new case. We'd only been back six hours from the last one, but sometimes our job just gave us no down time.

When Strauss dropped the bomb on us and told us we were being investigated to see if our team should stay together or be disbanded completely, I was as shocked as the rest of the team looked. Hotch left the room after basically demanding she speak with him first, leaving the rest of us sitting there speechless.

I immediately began worrying. These people were my family!

We'd been through so much together and survived it all: Gideon and Elle leaving; the whole Foyet mess, with Hotch stepping down as Unit Chief and Foyet stabbing him and killing Haley; Reid being kidnapped and tortured, then his subsequent drug addiction; Derek being arrested for murder in Chicago; me getting shot by Battle.

All of those not-so-fond memories raced through my mind, before the good ones followed. The team as a whole had plenty of good memories: Emily and Agent Rossi joining the team; Hotch returning to his rightful spot in charge of the team after saving his son's life; Nathan, Peter, Katie, Christopher, and all the other children we'd worked hard to save. The happy memories quickly overshadowed the bad. All of those good memories were because of the team.

What would I do if Strauss tried to take away my family? They were all I had. Sure, my brothers are out there somewhere, living their own lives, but they hadn't even come to see me when I was shot. My parents have been dead for years. The only family I have are the people in this room, and my substitute older brother talking to the Wicked Witch of the FBI.

I watched and worried as one by one, members of the team were called to Strauss' office. Finally, it was my turn. I paused outside her door, took a deep breath, then let it out and knocked once before turning the knob and walking inside.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Garcia. Please, have a seat," Strauss said, motioning to the chair across from her desk.

I nervously sat down, smoothing my skirt over my knees. "Hello," I murmured.

"Penelope... May I call you that?" At my nod, she continued. "Penelope, you've been an invaluable asset to the bureau since you joined the FBI. Your work is given high praise every time you work with any of the teams in the building. Your mandatory time with the FBI is almost up. Have you given any thought as to what you would do after?"

I raised my eyebrows curiously, wondering what she was getting at. "After, ma'am?" I asked.

"Yes, after your required length of employment is complete. With your skills, and now your job experience with the FBI, you could easily get a job at a major corporation. You would most likely make significantly more money, and would probably be looking at more advancement opportunities than you currently have."

My palms got sweaty, and I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Am I being _fired_?" I gulped.

She laughed a very fake-sounding laugh, and shook her head. "Oh, no, not at all. If you choose to stay with the FBI, the bureau would be lucky to have you. The Computer Crimes Division would love to get their hands on you. I was just assuming you would like to be free of this once you aren't required to work here anymore. After all, you see such dark, horrible things every day on this job. Wouldn't you like to work someplace where you don't have to deal with the images you see every time you sit down at your computer?"

My mind flashed on some of the horrible things I've dealt with personally on cases since I started working with the BAU. I'm normally a cheerful, happy person, but Strauss was right. I do see dark, horrible things on almost every case. Every time I've felt myself being pulled into that darkness, someone on the team has been there to pull me back to the light.

Derek calls me sexy and brilliant, his Goddess. JJ, the mother of my god-son, Henry, and Emily are constantly telling me I'm the best. It took me a long time to really believe that, and not just spout a teasing, flippant reply. Now? Now, I believe them when they praise me. I have more confidence in myself, in my abilities, and in my intuition, than I've ever had in my life. All because of my team. Apparently that was something Erin Strauss just couldn't understand.

"With all due respect, ma'am, this job, this team, is my home. I may have begun working for the FBI because I _had_ to, but I will stay working for the FBI because I _want_ to. The team is my family, ma'am. I lost my parents when I was eighteen. Agent Rossi is the closest thing I've had in fifteen years to a father. Agents Prentiss and Jareau are my sisters in every way but blood. I have brothers I never see, but Agent Hotchner is a perfect older brother, just as Dr. Reid is like the younger brother I've never had. Derek, Agent Morgan, well, he's my best friend."

I watched as her face twisted in almost hatred. She honestly looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, her lips were pursed so tightly together. Her hands balled up into fists on top of her desk as she began mumbling quietly to herself.

"Damn family again! What do I have to do to take care of this problem? Nothing I've tried has worked, not even paying that-"

She cut herself off suddenly, as if remembering where she was and who was in the room with her. _What had she been about to say? Paying who?_

"Yes, well, if you change your mind about continuing your employment with the bureau after this team has been dismantled, no one would think any less of you."

I stood up and nodded. "I won't be changing my mind, ma'am. If that's all, I have work I could be doing."

I waited until she looked dismissively at me, then turned and left her office, heading towards my own.

Once back in my office, I immediately got to work. What Strauss had said was tickling my Spidey-sense. The woman was determined to bring Hotch and the team down. How far was she willing to go?

Two hours later, I was elbow deep in information. Appalling information. Derek had stopped by a few minutes after I started working, but I had quickly shooed him out of my office, locking the door behind him to ensure my privacy. What I was doing was highly illegal and would definitely get me fired if caught, if not jail time as well.

When I had copied all the information I had onto a flash drive I kept in my bag, I quickly closed down the links I had made to Strauss' home and office computers. All the financial information, the emails which had been deleted but were still accessible to my prying fingers... I had everything I needed to take to Agent Rossi to take the bitch down.

I quickly wiped my system of all traces of my activities for the last few hours, then gathered the few papers I had printed out and the flash drive and hurried to Agent Rossi's office.

He popped his head up from whatever he was reading when I knocked on the open door.

"Agent Rossi? I have something you need to see."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Rossi is a charmer, but he's also a man of "family" business. I hope you all enjoy what he has to say. Thanks for reading this labour of love from Kricket, Jenn and I. Harlie

**Chapter 8- Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi's POV**

_That bitch!_

I love women, and hate to speak ill of them, but at this moment,_ bitch_ is the only appropriate word I can think of to fully encompass Erin Strauss. Either she has lost her mind, or she has become so consumed with her need to be in total control, she can think of nothing else. Whatever the reason, she's gone too far this time.

Many in the FBI remember me only as the playboy I was in my youth. Unfortunately, I'm more likely to be remembered for my skirt-chasing ways than for my ability to profile others. Regardless, I am a damn good profiler. For that reason, right now, my sixth sense, my gut, is telling me something is off. Not only about Chief Erin Strauss, but with regard to Agent Aaron Hotchner, as well. She has a vindictive gleam in her eye, and he has received a long-overdue taste of what it's like to defy her. One of these things is bad enough; the combination is likely to be the catalyst for something neither of them may be prepared for.

As I watched Hotch follow Erin out of the conference room, I had a deep sense of foreboding. It may be nothing more than knowing he is still very much on the edge after what happened with Foyet. Who can blame him? The man is a survivor. Our stoic leader. No, stoic is the wrong word to describe him anymore. Gritty would be more appropriate. He still looks the same, and for the most part still acts the same, but his eyes…his eyes tell a different story.

It's what I see in both their eyes that worries me. While Aaron won't forget he's fighting once again for his team, Chief Strauss will use it against him. In the nearly quarter-century I've known her, she's changed, and not for the better. She was barely out of the academy when I first met her. To look at her, she screamed innocence, until you looked into her eyes. Back then, I was in the midst of the first of my three divorces and looking for a distraction. She seemed like a good choice: young, impressionable, willing to learn. However, the more time we spent together, especially alone, I began to realize as much as I thought I was using her, she was using me in return.

Our affair didn't last long. It couldn't. Once I realized just how many layers there really were to young Erin, I deemed it best to end things immediately. She never forgave me, but lacked any real power to make me pay for it at the time. Since my return to the BAU, she regularly takes it upon herself to remind me there was once more between us.

I seldom do this, profile outside the confines of my work. The only other woman in my life I dared profile was my second wife. That saved my life. I profiled Erin, all those years ago…with disturbing results. The profile resulted in my most chilling realization about her. It didn't surprise me to learn, that her marriage has never been stable. Her relationship with her children, strained: a chore, not a joy. She regards loved ones, family, as an acceptable casualty in the pursuit of power.

It makes sense she'd seek to destroy the family our BAU team has become. I may be the patriarch of our little family, but without a doubt, Aaron is our leader. Emily and JJ are the sweet kid sisters, until you mess with them. Spencer is the son I never had, but I would be proud to have call me dad. He's also the brain of our family, and as such, we all protect him. Then there's Derek. He is as much a young protégé as he is a peer. He can be a loose cannon, but I respect him for his loyalty to our team, especially to Aaron. Of course, there's Penelope, who is our very heart. I must admit to having little to no use for her when I first joined the team. The more each of the others came to mean to me, the more I came to realize each of them came with a piece of her attached. None of us are who we are without Penelope.

Knowing all this, I'd fight like hell to keep Erin from destroying my family. However, that would mean, first and foremost, preventing Aaron from destroying himself. I couldn't be more proud of him if he were my own blood. We've grown close over the last few years. I dare say, close enough to see each other as brothers. Erin has badly miscalculated by fixating on him, and on my BAU family as a whole.

If, as I suspect, Aaron has begun to suspect Erin is indeed targeting him and his team, the new and grittier Agent Hotchner will not take it sitting down. I have negotiated my way through all my divorces, and none were as nasty as this has the potential to be.

The IAU agent was the one who came to get me. Hotch had not returned. Erin looked like the cat that ate the canary as I entered her office. "Agent Branksten, I don't need you for this one. Would you mind waiting outside? Close the door, please, and thank you."

She didn't rise to greet me, indicating her wish for me to sit down instead. I opted to stand, and watched her carefully as I openly defied her command. "You need to stop this witch hunt, Erin, before things get any more out of hand."

"Witch hunt, David? You call my need to clean house a witch hunt? Agent Hotchner is no longer a trustworthy FBI operative. He's become too emotional and emotionally involved, not only in his cases, but with his team. I run this section. He is my subordinate. You are my subordinate. Therefore, if I deem it necessary to disband Agent Hotchner's team for the good of my section, then that is what I can, and will, do."

"So, what's your offer then?"

I can see I've thrown her with my quick about-face, but I have to stay at least a step ahead of her if I'm going to get what I need out of her.

"Meaning?"

She's trying to stare me down, like she thinks I don't have a clue what's going on in her warped brain.

"Since it's apparent you have every intention of disbanding Agent Hotchner's team, I have to assume these interviews are for the purpose of determining what you intend to do with us as individuals. You don't have the power, much as you must hate that, to fire me. So you must have something else in mind."

"You pompous..."

"Tsk tsk, Erin. It's not like you to show temper. Could it be you're finally realizing Agent Hotchner's team is far more than that? We're family, and you hate that. It's pitiful, Erin, what you hate about us is what makes us strong. Strong enough, regardless of what you think you have the power to achieve, to survive and thrive. You can't, and won't be able to, pick us apart. Either you fire us all, or this, as you put it, necessity to clean house in your section, will likely be one of your last official acts. The higher-ups won't be too happy when they become aware of what you've chosen to use your power to accomplish."

I watched the vein in her forehead begin to pulse and knew I had her. That was all the outer proof I'd get, but was enough for now. The hatred Erin has been feeding for me all these years was fast approaching critical. As much as she would have loved nothing more than to freeze me out with her eyes, she couldn't, so she spoke it instead.

"You think too much of yourself, Agent Rossi. When I'm done with your precious BAU _family_, not one of you will know each other from a hole in your ass. Now please, get the hell out of my office."

"You'll regret this, Erin."

I exited her office as the spineless IAU agent scampered back inside. Returning to my office, I rounded my desk, pulled the closest empty pad of paper I could find in front of me and got to work. Realizing just what I'm up against, I set about preparing for Aaron's reappearance and the meeting I was going to have to have with the Director. I may not have anything more than my gut instinct regarding what's driving Erin, but for now, it'll have to be enough.

I was a good couple of hours into putting my thoughts down, when I heard a hesitant knock at my office door. Without looking up, I knew it couldn't possibly be that spineless tit of an IAU agent shadowing Erin coming for me again. Lifting my head, I'm only slightly surprised to see Penelope.

"Agent Rossi? I have something you need to see."

"Penelope, come in and close the door please." Once she'd done as I'd asked, I nodded toward the chair closest to my desk. She perched on the edge, clutching a pile of papers against her chest, with a tight fist obviously containing something she was determined to guard with her life, if need be. "What have you got?"

She released the death grip she had on the papers, laying them on my desk with one hand, while slowly uncurling the fingers of the other to reveal a flash drive. I glanced first at the papers. It didn't take long to figure out what I was looking at.

"Do I dare ask where you got these?"

Penelope had the grace to blush, but shook her head in response to my rhetorical question. "The mother lode is on this," she said, as she laid the flash drive on my desk. "I know you'll know what to do."

With that, she left my office as quickly as she'd come, making certain to close the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Strauss is a piece of work, no argument, but even a villain needs to have her say. Please let us know what you think. Harlie

**Chapter 9- Section Chief Erin Strauss' POV**

_Heartless bitch!_

I know that's what every one of them was thinking. They all think they know me. Know what makes me tick. They can try to profile me, but they have no idea what I've done or what it's taken for me to get to this position. David, he may have a clue; after all, he's been profiling criminals since I was a first-year recruit. I'm no fool, though. I may not be an all-knowing profiler like he is, but I did manage to learn a thing or two while he still considered me a friend.

I'm concerned about Agent Hotchner. He was too calm this time. It started when he had the nerve to defy me a few weeks ago. Agent Cooper had some influence there, but I can't blame it all on him. I wish I could. It would give me the perfect reason I've been seeking for some time to finally get rid of him, too. It wasn't worth calling a victory, having the opportunity to verbally reprimand both of them. Too many of the higher-ups were aware Aaron's team was working the case, and of Sam's involvement, for me to file the formal reprimands I would've preferred.

I needed to pace so badly after meeting with Agent Hotchner, and again after Agent Prentiss. I can't though; Agent Branksten's watching me, likely trying to assess whether or not any of Agent Hotchner's comments will make me react. Waiting to see if I'll grow agitated after Emily's betrayal. I can't show fear. I won't show nervousness. There is no point. He can't hurt me. None of them can hurt me. I didn't get to where I am by being a shrinking violet.

I'd expected more from Emily. I thought for sure mentioning her mother would be enough to get her to do my bidding. She's turned out to be a real disappointment. She was supposed to be an ally, possibly even a protégé some day. I couldn't believe the nonsense she spewed when she was in here, going all high and mighty.

I am their Chief. They don't respect me, and I know it. If the only way to get their respect is through fear, I am not above using it. Agent Rossi may have the ear of the top brass, but I have the power. Agent My-mother-doesn't-run-my-life Prentiss can go to HELL! Agent Hotchner may think he knows something, but there's no proof. He can profile me, hell, they can all profile me until they're blue in the face, but it won't mean a thing.

One by one, I'll pick apart their precious team. Family. Each one of them went on about how they're _family_. How they're nothing without their _family_. Well, they're going to learn what it's like to work without their beloved family. Let's see how well they do when each one of them is reassigned to a new 'family'.

A bead of sweat trickled down my spine. I could feel its progress. As it slid its way down, I suppressed a shudder. Could Hotchner know something? Then there's Agent Rossi. He didn't seem worried…just angry. He warned me to back off. As if.

They don't know anything. No amount of profiling, even from them, would reveal anything. It's in the past. It was necessary to get me here. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'll do it again now, if need be. I won't let this ragtag mess Jason Gideon left behind gain the upper hand.

I got rid of Gideon for a reason. He was supposed to be the message to his team: respect me or I destroy you. Frank Breitkopf was the perfect pawn. No one would ever suspect I had anything to do with what happened to Gideon's precious Sarah. There is no way Agent Hotchner could possibly know. All evidence of my correspondence with Frank was gone, and Gideon himself had deemed him a worthy opponent. No one would think he'd had inside help.

Agent Branksten was still watching me. The little weasel thinks he has something on me. He thinks if he watches me, I'll get nervous, make a mistake, prove maybe Aaron wasn't just blowing hot air. I won't give any of them the satisfaction. The power is mine. The power stays mine.

My current task would have been unnecessary if George Foyet had done the job he was supposed to do. Agent Hotchner would no longer be a problem. His damn team would still be too broken up to act out. In all seriousness, what more do I have to do to keep them in line? Family is a weakness to be exploited, not some precious gift, like they all claim.

Divide and conquer. It's worked for many before me. It'll... what the hell is this? Agent Hotchner has returned, and he has Agent Rossi, and dear Lord, IAU Chief Collins with him.

I got to my feet, because I will not face them sitting down. Straightening my blazer, I met their disapproving stares head on. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" I asked.

I noticed Agent Branksten also rise from his chair. He seemed taller, more confident, as he walked to my side. That had to be a trick of the light in here. Nothing more.

"Section Chief Erin Strauss, your presence is requested in the office of the Director. Agents Hotchner and Rossi have brought me proof of serious allegations of misconduct and criminal activity carried out by, and for, you," said Chief Collins.

Looking at each of their faces, I know they think they've won, but they haven't. I haven't spent the better part of the last 22 years in the FBI without learning a thing or two. I'll land on my feet, regardless of the outcome of this summons to the Director's office.

With my head held high, my shoulders back, and my expression schooled to be unreadable, I moved past both Hotchner and Rossi, meeting their gazes head-on. I make certain my silent message is clear: 'This is far from over.'


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much for reading this character study story. We really appreciate the warm reviews we got. Since I wrote this chapter, I get to do the author's note (YAY!)! It was both an honor and a pleasure to work with Jenny and Harlie on this; they are both fantastic authors and beautiful friends. Thank you for sharing the ride with me. Love, Kricket 

**Chapter 10- The Epilogue Chapter**

The entire BAU team decided to head out to dinner. It had been a long, trying day, and everyone was exhausted, but nobody wanted to go home. There was a feeling, a driving need to just be together.

It started out innocently, exactly like any other day at the BAU. Morgan was standing with his long frame resting against the wall. "Hey, Baby Girl?"

"What, Hot Stuff?" The bubbly redhead smiled a very winning smile and walked over to lean next to him.

"Wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Oh, mon cher," she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "Is that a date or something?"

He grinned back at her. "It can be anything you want it to be, sweetness."

"In that case," she said with a wicked smile. "Reid, Em, JJ! You wanna come with? We're having a team outing."

"Team outing means the whole team," Hotch said, his eyes twinkling.

"I vote Italian for dinner," Rossi said, rubbing his stomach. "I haven't had a good cup of pasta fagoli in forever."

"We'll get the table," Morgan said, wrapping his arm around Garcia's waist and walking out the door with her.

"I've never had a cup of pasta fagoli," Reid answered honestly, grabbing his jacket.

"Me, neither, but I'm not going to admit it," Prentiss said, roughing up the young genius' hair before she headed for the door.

"You just did!" Reid squeaked in outrage, straightening his hair. He watched the brunette walk out. He turned to look at JJ. "She did, didn't she?"

JJ grabbed her purse as she answered, "I'm not getting involved."

"Mama Vitale's?" Hotch asked, reaching for his briefcase.

"Where else?" Rossi clapped his friend on the back as they walked out together.

Once at the restaurant, David Rossi watched the team. JJ was laughing at Prentiss, who had dropped a big piece of tomato from her spaghetti on her shirt. Garcia was trying unsuccessfully to eat her breadstick; every time she went to take a bite, Morgan would lean over and take it for her. Reid was telling Hotch the finer points of drinking red wine, including all the antioxidant powers.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rossi said, holding up his glass. "This calls for a toast."

Everyone looked at the most senior member of the BAU and held up their glasses, too.

"As my grandmother would say, _priorita alla famiglia_."

"Here, here!" Prentiss cheered.

"What?" JJ looked a little confused.

"_Family comes first_," Reid translated.

"Hell, yes," Morgan said, nudging Garcia with his elbow. "Momma, get your glass up."

"Always talking about my glass, aren't you?" she teased, raising the cup.

"To family," Hotch said, and all the glasses clinked in the warm candlelight.


End file.
